Bramblepelt (Pandora910)
Bramblepelt is a large brown tabby with bold stripes on his pelt. He has subtle green eyes and is quite muscular. He has a scar on the back of his ear. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Bramblekit is first seen sleeping in the nursery with Tigerkit, Crowkit and their mother. A moon later, the kits go out into the camp to play a game and Bramblekit plays with them. When Thornkit runs off, Bramblekit mentions that he knows Thornkit went to the gathering. He then calls him stupid for running off. When Thornkit is dragged back, Bramblekit demands an answer from him. Bramblekit and his siblings reach the age of six moons and are made apprentices. Bramblekit is made an apprentice named Bramblepaw and given Fernsong as a mentor. When Rainpaw expresses frustration at Marshpelt's long kitting, Bramblepaw asks why she cares so much. When Fernsong starts coughing, Bramblepaw shows concern and asks if she is sick. Both Stonewhisker and Tigerpaw help him relax. He is given Frostclaw as a temporary mentor while Fernsong is sick but once she is better, Fernsong takes over his mentor ship again. Bramblepaw and the others have their warrior assessment and is praised by Fernsong (accidentally called Briarheart) for his patience and nobility. The ceremony is held and Bramblepaw is given the name Bramblepelt and honored for his bravery and nobility. Flowerpelt notices that Bramblepelt and Willownose are getting close. When Falconclaw is exiled Bramblepaw is seen watching on in horror. Bramblepelt is one of the cats covered in the strange black liquid but is helped by the medicine cats to get it removed. During the battle against AshClan, Bramblepelt is seen fighting Jaggedtail with a heavy bleeding wound on his shoulder, Flowerpelt runs to help him and lets him run off to get help. Moons after Flowerpelt becomes leader she reveals that Willownose and Bramblepelt had a single daughter named Fawnheart. Dawnstar's Trouble Bramblepelt is first mentioned when Windflight tells Dawnkit the story of how Hawktalon lost his vision. Dawnkit later sees Bramblepelt and sees the markings Windflight was talking about. After a brief argument, Fawnpaw storms off to sit beside Bramblepelt. During Echoheart's invasion, Bramblepelt and Tigertail are seen fighting Cloverstrike and Petalshine (although unnamed). Later, Dawnpaw sees Bramblepelt and Rainears carrying Sunstream's body to Poppyfur's den. After Tigertail's death, Bramblepelt is seen gireving with his littermates. After AshClan attacks the SunClan apprentices, Lionpaw tells Dawnpaw that Bramblepelt and Thornpelt had been looking after him and Goldenpaw after their father died. Later, during Lionpaw's, Goldenpaw's and Fawnpaw's warrior ceremony, Bramblepelt is with Willownose watching Fawnpaw with pride. After the ceremony, Bramblepelt goes with Willownose to congratulation Fawnpaw along with Flamekit, Heatherkit and Brackenkit. Dawnfire is on patrol with Bramblepelt leading, they near the AshClan border when he warns them to be wary of the stronger scent. They run into a patrol that has Riverstorm and Echoheart in it, Riverstorm demands that SunClan give them herbs but Bramblepelt denies their request, causing a fight to break out. At a gathering, Bramblepelt hisses at Rockfur and Rustpelt to be quiet for talking about why Lionstar wasn't at the gathering. During Feathernose's vision, Dawnfire sees Bramblepelt. He yells at Willowstar that they can't keep invading the other Clans, she just yells at him and says not to question her. Dawnfire sees Bramblepelt taking prey to the nursery where she thinks about how Bramblepelt, along with Willownose, have taken to Cloudkit as somewhat foster parents. During the AshClan invasion, Bramblepelt is seen fighting with Echoheart. Later, during his exile, Thornpelt says that his kits belong to him. Bramblepelt steps forward and threatens him if he tries anything. Later, Bramblepelt helps escort Thornpelt out of camp. After Poppyfur's death, Bramblepelt and Snakewhisker take her body to camp. When Rockfur is exiled from SunClan, Bramblepelt is part of the patrol who leads him out. When Dawnstar returns to camp, she tells Bramblepelt to asses the damage done to the moss hollow. After Thornstar challanges the Clans, Bramblepelt asks Dawnstar what she plans to do. Bramblepelt is later put in charge of training along with Rainears and Crowfur. As the Clans face off against Thornstar, Bramblepelt tells him that SunClan knows better than to follow him and that he will destroy the forest. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Willownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Granddaughters: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: Mudpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: Tigertail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Sisters: Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nieces: Goldenleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephews: Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thrushclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Uncle: Falconclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Tree Images |} Category:Cats Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters